The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication.
Commercial wireless network providers recognize that different subscriber may desire different levels of service, and may even desire different levels of service for different applications (e.g., voice, streaming video, email, web-browsing, etc.). For example, a subscriber may be willing to pay a higher subscription fee for a higher level of data throughput while surfing the Internet or downloading email. As another example, a subscriber may be willing to pay for a higher email download speed, but does not want to pay extra for higher internet web-page download speeds. To entice subscribers to pay higher prices for higher levels or quality of service, network providers need to be able to guarantee those higher levels of service.
Similarly, in the government sector, a government owned wireless network may be provided. The government network may be shared by emergency services such as police, fire and rescue as well as civil and municipal services such as schools, libraries, traffic information providers, home inspectors, non-emergency police and fire communication, etc. As will be appreciated, service and/or higher quality of service needs to be guaranteed for emergency services than may be needed for civil and municipal services.